Companyballs Official Tutorial
The "Official" Companyball tutorials (manual of style) are a series of images and descriptions produced on /r/cball that describe how a Companyball comic should be designed and submitted (according to their policies). Amongst these tutorials are what is referred to as a "Joke Life Preserve", which is a list of features of Polandball comics not to be posted on the subreddit. It is created using a monthly petition, which allows frequenters of the subreddit to vote on things they don't want to see in Polandball comics. The petitions that receive the moderators' blessings are added to the Joke Life Preserve. The self-described purpose of the Joke Life Preserve is to "preserve the comedic value of certain polandball in-jokes and prevent them from being forced and overused". A set of subjects have also been "Deported to Syberia", meaning their usage is permanently prohibited on the subreddit. The Companyball tutorial is one of the most commonly-referred to tutorials on the internet for people learning Companyball for the first time. Overview and list of views The primary tutorial describes the design of a Companyball comic, and the details it should and should not include. It prohibits the following: *Adding pupils *Adding arms and other limbs *Ears, mouths, pupils, hair, mimic wrinkles, bears, eyelashes and moustaches. *Adding black lines between color borders on logos *Drawing a companyball in a shape other than round, unless it is an exception like BNTtangle, *JCPenneycube, Tringapore Airlines, TVPbrick, Alpha MediaRawr or NepalRawr (company) or others. *Usage of circle and line tools *Copying and pasting pictures of the internet (this includes, copying and pasting panels/drawings, everything must be mouse-drawn) *Drawing one panel comics with no plot, storyline or point. *Animated comics are excluded. *(Optional) Using any meme, such as and especially "Le", "Rage faces", "Trollfaces", "Forever alone", "Doge/Shibe", “Ricardo Milos”, “Bed Intruder”, “Ponies from My Little Pony”, “dab” and others. *Using fonts such as Comic Sans, Curlz or Papyrus *Using advanced image manipulation tools *Any non-countryball, this includes cityballs, non-governmental organizations, siteballs, *countryballs (for e.g. Polandball, Germanyball...). *Making TVPbrick genuinely into space. *Using advanced tools to make gradients, blending, motion blur, etc. Companyballs with perminent attributees and shapes *British Airwaysball must always have a top hat and monocle. *JCPenney is a cube, along with Israeli Companies and Intel. *Alpha Media is portrayed as a dinosaur because of its non-quadrangolar radio. Teeth and dragonic eyes are usually optional, but certainly recommended. Along with Nepal, Naples Selling and Yacht ClubRawr, Nepal (company), Luck Film Productions and every non-quadrangolar companies must be a rawr. *American Airlinesball always wears sunglasses. *TVPbrick and other companies with rectangular logos are always drawn as bricks. *Tringapore Airlines and other Singaporean companies are always drawn as triangles. *BNTtangle is rectangular-shaped, facing upwards, and with anschluss eyes, which are tiny pupils. *Small Buisness Balls are used to represent small buisnesses. For example: **The 16ball represents African Companies. **The 15ball represents Native Islander Companies and is usually accompanied by a feather atop its head. **14ball represents intergalactic companies. **9balls represent Asian Companies. *The Anglosphere companyballs must speak English with "proper grammar". Phrasing From the document: Companies never refer to each other as "balls". Company names only. Grammar and spelling is supposed to be incorrect for everyone but Anglophone companies. Native English-speaking companies speak perfectly, and all other companies speak "Engrish". This Broken-English is all about broken grammar rather than broken spelling (i.e. no Dolan spelling), and incorporates bits of each country's native language when it speaks. Lurk around to get a feel of the language. (Try translating the phase the the country's language with google translate, then translate it back to english.) Comic Sans is absolutely not allowed. Same for any comic script or goofy font like "Curlz" or "Joker". Impact on Company Polandball itself Outside of /r/cball, the tutorial is not typically followed, but often referenced. Drawing lines between colours, circle/line tools, countries referring to each other as "-balls" and using memes are all commonly practiced in sects of other communities. However, communities at large outside of /r/cball tend to be familiar with the basic rules of Company Polandball, partially thanks to this tutorial. Category:Tutorials